In Japanese Non examined Patent Publication (Tokkai) No. 9-240292 there is disclosed a device for reducing noise and vibration generated by an engine. This related art includes an insulator disposed between an engine and a vehicle body which reduces the noise and vibration transmitted from the engine to the vehicle body.
When installing a vibration damper such as a dynamic damper or a mass damper in the above type of vibration reducing system, there can be obtained a further reduction of the noise and vibration by use of a relatively large space for installation of the vibration damper to the vibration reducing system. However, the degree of difficulty of installing the dynamic damper on the vibration reducing device is increased because of the crowded engine compartment and the limited space in and around the engine.